Something New
by Gottagetthebooty
Summary: They just want to get their lives together.


I'm just really tired.

Warning: no harm intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Something New

Hinata was walking hurriedly around the debris and ruins just inside of the city, the devastativing way the hidden leaf after the war left Hinata speechless. It was a good thing the war hadn't reached the city, it was just a matter of time if both Sasuke and Naruto hadn't stopped Madara at that time. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she took a look around the large, lively city. Since the war had ended only a few days ago, her usual clothing was on her body, her bag jacket at her hips as the sun beat down on her. The fish net type of clothing she wore under it enough to cover up all necessary things which she didnt wish to show as other woman did. She had her long hair up in a pony tail, which began flowing over her shoulders as she bent over and helped an injured person to their feet as she moved the injured towards the hospital and near by medical tents. There was lots to do, and it would take a considerate amount of time to get everything in order and go back to normal once more. With the war now over, she was relieved to find not many of her close friends had died, but many of them were injured and currently being cared for. Yes, many lives were lost, including her dear Neji-nii sama, but It was war, lives were expected to be lost. She took in a deep breath, tightening her high pony tail as she continued to move about, beginning to make her way towards the inside of the city to gather more needed medical supplies as requested by one of the medical ninjas. She walked by everyone with a kind and shy smile, making it to her destination as someone handed her a basket filled with supplies. She thanked them, reassuring them that their efforts were helping a great amount to everyone in the village. She turned once more, going back the same way she came as various people came up to her smiling and greeting her as she walked passed. She hadn't been allowed out in the public before the war much, and having an Hyuga around was something rare, and Hinata loved being around the villagers, but she was always to shy to ever speak with them one on one.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata immediately recognized the familiar and cheery voice of Sakura rang just behind her. Causing Hinata to pause and look back with a surprised, and bright expression to see her close friend's smiling face once more. Hinata's pale eyes fell upon Sasuke and Sakura walking side by side, though Sakura was just a little bit ahead of him. Hinata was only comfortable around Sakura, she didn't have the trust for Sasuke to not be careful around him. Hinata smiled brightly at them, unable to wave for her hands filled with a basket of medical supplies, food, and also bottles of water. She could've sworn she had just seen Sakura just a few minutes ago in one of the medical tents, or the crowded hospital not far from here. Sasuke's eyes quirked at the sight of the young girl, he had not seen her for years, not even realized she was still alive until now. And, that alone seemed like a grand accomplishment for the young, shy girl. She seemed to be much more stronger than what he first believed when he saw her all those years ago. She didnt seem like that much of competition, but now that he got a good feel at her chakara, she clearly was much more stronger than what he believed her to be. He fisted his hands in his pockets letting out a soft huff as he stood just a few feet behind Sakura, his eyes away and distant as they looked off somewhere completely different. Sakura smiled brightly at her dear friend as she walked up to her, just standing two or three feet away from her friend as she waved at her with glee.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun! It's nice to see you two," Hinata replied with a sweet smile as she gave them a slight nod to the members of team seven, giving them both respect and the friendship she believed they had, "I thought you were still healing the wounded in the medical tent, Sakura-chan," Hinata said with worried eyes, tilting her head slightly as her curiosity got the best of her as she kept her eyes on Sakura, barely acknowledging Sasuke.

"She got lazy and forced me to leave along with her," Sasuke replied for Sakura, feeling some uneasiness at being unnoticed by the hyuga. Not that he minded the silence, he had never really spoken to the shy girl either. But, he couldn't quite place the strange thought that ran through his mind the moment he saw her smile towards them. Hinatas eyes widened for a moment, locking eyes with Sasuke for the first time since he's been here back in the hidden leaf. It was an awkward eye contact, something in his eyes causing her to blush lightly, something that was barely noticeable as she giggled in response to his joke. She didn't know Sasuke was one to joke around, he always seemed so serious from afar. Yet, Hinata felt somehting strange in her heart, as though she knew he was hidding his true intentions in those eyes which were unreadable. She has yet to trust him, but she welcomes him since she sees both Sakura and Naruto still care for him deeply, though she wasn't sure if Sakura still had the same feelings she had for him when they were children. Sakura cursed him under her breath, elbowing him in the side roughly with annoyance as a vein popped at her temple making him cough lightly.

"No, it's not that at all! My chakara was dropping low, Tsunde-Sama ordered me to go and relax for an hour or two and collect my chakara, since they're still many injured, if I dont do so now, it wont be long before I pass out of exhaustion," Sakura said with a soft giggle as she blushed lightly, just being next to Sasuke bringing her a light and fuzy feeling in her chest. Sasuke's eyes weren't focused on Sakura, or the way he was acting around her, simply on the Hyuga's smile as she smiled back at Sakura as well. He never realized how pure she was till now, how innocent, yet she's seen the darkest times in her home and out on the battlefield. He couldn't pull his eyes away from him as he sighed softly, chuckling at having his joke smashed with the truth as he slouched. He locked eyes with Hinata once more, feeling the uneasiness she had around him as well as he stood there before her. He didn't expect to feel welcomed by her, but strangly, he was being welcomed, though the welcoming was silent and shy like most of the things she's done. He couldnt deny the fact that he want her to welcome him with open arms for some odd reason, he usually didnt give a damn about the people around him. But, now that he's back to the hidden leaf, he would have to make an effort to not be so harsh nor cold towards any of them. Hinata nodded her head softly as she heard the explanation as she tilted her head as a soft giggle escaped her lips, snapping Sasuke out of his own little world.

"That's understandable, Tsunde-sama is indeed a well prepared Hokage! Well, I'll be seeing you guys around then, I have to help carry all the supplies back and forth as asked of the Hokage and the other Medical ninjas', since I'm not a medical ninja, this is the most I can do while they heal the injured," Hinata said with a soft nod and smile as she began to turn away from the two members of team 7, her hair flowing down her back as her hips swayed back and forth. Unknowingly, she was capturing the attention of many men, some already about to go up to her and speak to her, some already her age. Sasuke, for some odd reason was feeling a sudden need to protect her from anyone who dared spoke to her just because she was attractive. He was just about to speak, wishing to not leave her alone with the crowds of men beginning to follow the young Hyuga, since Sakura had simply waved to her good friend, not realizing the looks given to her. Sasuke was attempting to build good friendships with people in the village. He didn't want his dark past to cause people to loath him. Though, it'll take quite sometime before people get use to the thought of having him in the hidden leaf once again.

"Sakura-cchhaaaannnnn, Sassssuuukkkee!" Hinata and Sasuke both paused once more, hearing the familiar voice of Naruto Uzmizaki. Hinata didn't turn back, closing her eyes tight as she attempted to calm herself and her beating heart as she shaked softly, the movement barely noticable. Her feelings were still strong for Naruto, and even after all this, he had yet to acknowledge her completely, still seeing her as only a friend, and nothing more. She didnt want to force her feelings onto him, nor did she want to press her feelings for him onto him anymore, she wanted to wait for him to return her feelings now, whether that be sooner or later, she didn't mind. She took in a deep breath, the small movement catching Sasuke's eyes as he kept his eyes on the small of her back as he saw her shoulders tense immediately as he heard Naruto's voice right behind him, "I've been looking all over for you guys, you totally abandoned me!" Naruto roared with anger as he shook his fist at the two of them. Sakura immediately going at it with Naruto, not even thinking of introducing Hinata to him. Hinata began walking once more seeing that she would only be a burden to team 7 now that they were together again. She had decided after the war if she wanted to keep her affection for Naruto at a minimum, she would have to keep her distance from him an his infectious smile.

"Hinata,"

There was suddenly a long silence as the voice of Sasuke lingered in the air. Said Hyuga glanced back to see Sasuke's menacing glare, her eyes wide and surprised to have been called upon by the famous, young Uchiha himself. Naruto, finally realizing her presence and feeling a stab of guilt to see he hadn't even noticed his dear friend, decided to finally greet the young, shy girl. Naruto smiled his childish smile as he parted his lips to speak.

"Hina-" Sasuke lifted his hand, stopping Naruto from speaking anymore. Both Sakura and Naruto giving him an odd expression as they attempted to read Sasuke's actions.

"Hyuga, you need to go back for more, and leaving you out there on your own isn't very wise to whomever sent you," sasuke stated as he took long strides towards the surprised girl. Said girl was currently frozen on spot from surprise and shock, "since I'll be helping you, we might as well go back for more," he said as he slyly brushed his fingers across her smooth, creamy hand as he took the basket into him own hands. His expression not giving a single hint of what his true intentions were. Sakuras eyes widened at his actions, she fisted her hands at her side, smiling a false smile as she walked over to them as well.

"We'll help too! Carrying a few things won't effect my chakara, so it'll be fine!" Sakura said with a bright smile as she placed a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata's expression was filled with worry as she waved her now empty hands. Naruto standing right in front of her, she couldn't help herself, but look right at him. Her heart beating fast from the love she had for him.

"N-no, I-it's fine, really, you three were enjoying your time together, I would hate to be the reason as to why you won't be able to be together alone," Hinata replied quickly as she looked at both Sakura and Naruto, and a simple quick glance to Sasuke, quickly moving to grab on to the basket once more. Sasuke saw the movement before she had done so, quickly lifting it over his head as he looked her in the eyes, a frown on his lips.

"Sakura and I are not together, we're friends and she had just happened to drag me along, and as you just saw, naruto just showed up right now," he said as he glared down at her. Sakura narrowing her eyes at his actions, this was the first time they've spoken one on one. Sasuke and hinata, they never spoke in the past, they were simple comrades, nothing more. Sakura smiled that false smile of hers once more, grabbing narutos hand as she smiled brightly at him.

"You know, I'm actually pretty hungry! Maybe some ramen would help with my chakara to gather quicker," she said with a small wink as she looked back to Sasuke and Hinata, "we can take those things later, let's take a break and eat," she said happily, not wanting to leave the two alone with one another. Her feelings for sasuke were different, but she still had love for him, and she'll be damned if she lets another girl have him. She had worked so hard to be by his side, to try and save him from his dark future. But, she had been unable to, but she was here for him now, and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Ano.. I'm fine, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I've eaten already, I'll see you three around later on!" she said with a soft smile and a tilt of her head as she easily grabbed onto the forgotten basket in Sasuke's hands and began walking quickly away from the members of team seven. She didn't want to be a burden, she felt like an outsider when it was just her with them. Because, they all had a connection, and she simply a friend, nothing close to how they were. She turned a sharp corner, smiling and greeting people quickly as she walked towards the hospital and medical tents around it.

Sasuke stood there, unmoving as he kept his eyes on Hinata's back. His expression unreadable as he stood there, even Naruto couldn't make since of his actions just moments ago, "it's nice to be in regular clothes nowadays since the war ended," Naruto said with a wide smile as he stretched, deciding to change the subject. His black t-shirt rising just slightly, revealing a small part of his stomach. Sasuke glanced back at his friends, smirking as he shook his head. His unbutton up shirt with the uchiha symbol loose over his t-shirt he wore under it, some black shorts and black sandals to go along with it.

"You're right, I haven't seen everyone in regular clothing in awhile," sasuke replied with a twist of his foot, turning away as he walked towards the ramen shop, "you're hungry, Sakura?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow as he glanced back at her. She wore a light green tank top and a pair of shorts, her hair up in a pony tail. She jumped, surprised by the sudden voice as she sweat dropped in realization it was only Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah, somewhat, it's already lunch time," she said, attempting to cover up the fact she wasn't hungry at all. She doesn't know why she wanted everyone to go ahead and eat when hinata was clearly not hungry. There was just suddenly a pang of jealousy in her heart when she saw Sasuke actually caring for the young Hyuga. She took in a deep breath, walking in between the two bickering teenage boys. She was happy like this, just the three of them, "Ano.. Now that I think about it... I haven't seen sai in a long time," Sakura thought aloud as she looked behind her. She narrowed her eyes in worry, Sai was a part of team seven, but he had been nowhere close to them in a long while.

Hinata stood at a medical tent, smiling brightly as she stood, watching all the medical nins do their work, "they're quite amazing, aren't they?" Hinata squealed at the sudden voice beside her. She glanced to the right, seeing Sai standing beside her with a fake smile. No one realized it by her, she smiled softly, nodding as she hugged herself.

"Yes, they are quite amazing, I wish I could be some help to them," she said with a softly, regretful smile. She let out a soft sigh, "the most I could do was carry things back and forth..." She said with an awkward giggle. Sai nodded, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I'm sure most of us feel quite useless compared to the medical ninjas right now," he said as he looked into the tent. He felt quite useless for the war as well, having been immediately excluded from team seven just because the mighty sasuke had returned to them.

"Ano... I hope it's not too much to ask, but.. Why aren't you along with the rest of team seven..?" Hinata asked softly as she stepped out of the door way, into the warm weather. She had a worried expression, she had realized she usually saw Sai alone, not along with naruto and Sakura.

"They don't need me in the group.. I'm thinking of moving to another group," he said simply, not really paying much mind to the question, knowing it didn't bring much interest to him.

"Have you spoken to them at all?" She asked as sai walked beside her down the street between the tents. He shook his head, smiling softly.

"No, but I find no need to, they have all they need," he said gently, with a monotoned voice. Hinata frowned slightly, not being able to imagine being kicked out of her team just because an enemy entered.

"Why don't you talk to them now? Explain to them what happened?" She asked worried as they turned, heading towards the city.

"What's to talk about? How they completely agree with me?" He asked with a frown. He didn't enjoy speaking with others much, especially not on this topic, but he didn't mind with this shy ninja.

"Well.. My team invited the rest of the nins to a dinner in the Hyuga house hold.. W-would you like to come, Sai-kun?" She asked with a tilt of her head, worried he was going to reject her offer. His eyes widened slightly, having not been invited to any of the group meets in a long while.

"Id love to," he said with a genuine smile. Hinata smiled softly, glad to have been able to invite Sai, seeing he was quite lonely ever sense the war.

"Come to the Hyuga house hold at around 6 in the afternoon tomorrow! I have to go now, goodbye," hinata said with a smile as she turned another corner, waving goodbye.

_And so, the teams will all be reunited once more. _


End file.
